familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Perry Arthur Olsen (1924-2009)
Perry Arthur Olsen (1924-2009) was a physician. (b. 8 May 1924 - d. 16 May 2009) Parents *Perry Maranius Olsen (1885-1972) *Dorothy Frances Penfield (1887-1976) Siblings *Marjorie Elizabeth Olsen (1916-1996) Wedding Beautiful June Wedding Rites. Elizabeth Edmund - Perry Olsen In Congregational Church. June furnished one of her choicest days, and her loveliest flowers flowers for the mid-afternoon mid-afternoon mid-afternoon wedding Sunday in the First Congregational church when Miss Elizabeth Frances Edmund, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Edmund of Santa Cruz became the bride of First Lieutenant Perry Olsen, son of Mr. and Mrs. P. M. Olsen of Oakland. Reverend Heber St. Clair Mahood, pastor of the church, officiated at the double ring ceremony. White gladioli, stocks and snapdragons with a background of greenery formed a most beautiful setting for the rites, with lights from many candles in silver candelabra shedding a mellow glow over the bridal party as they were grouped before the altar. Attired in exquisite embroidered net gown treasured in Mrs. Bertha Roberts family, grandmother of the bride, for many years and wearing an heirloom lace bridal veil cascading from a crown of white bouvardia, also belonging to Mrs. Roberts, the charming young bride was escorted to the altar by her father, Harvey W. Edmund, who gave her into the keeping of the man of her choice. She carried a shower bouquet of orchids, bouvardia and gardenias. Bride's Attendants. Miss Mary Edmund, twin sister of the bride, was maid of honor and Joan Bailey of Pasadena, nursing nursing student roommate and Muriel Tweedie of San Francisco. Chi Omega roommate, were bridesmaids bridesmaids and the two little flower girls, nieces of the bridegroom, were Gloria and Marilyn Graham. The maid of honor wore a becoming becoming white net gown with "off the shoulder" effect. She carried pink sweet peas and pink bouvardia tied with blue streamers. The two bridesmaids were dressed in similar style but their shower bouquets bouquets were tied with pink streamers. The charming maids wore the same kind of flowers tucked into their hair. Scott Chalfant, who served as best man, and the bridegroom, have been friends from the second grade to college. Ushers were W. J. Edmund, brother of the bride; John Beale, Don Graham, brother-in-law of the bridegroom. Wedding Music. Preceding the ceremony Cecylle Loomis sang, "I Love You Truly," with Wilda Leiner Reed at the organ. Mrs. Reed played the Bridal Bridal Chorus from Lohengrin as the wedding party entered the church, and Mendelssohn's Wedding March as a recessional. Mrs. Edmund, mother of the bride, wore a beige suit with pink accessories and Mrs. Olsen, mother of the bridegroom, wore gray with a fuchsia hat. Both mothers wore corsages of orchids. Garden Reception. There were 200 guests at the reception reception following the church ceremony, ceremony, held in the garden of the Edmund Pasatiempo home, lovely in its summer wealth of foliage and flowers. The mothers, and Mrs. Roberts, grandmother of the bride, wore long dresses at the reception in varying shades of blue. White sweet peas, stock and gladioli graced the lace-covered bride's table on the lawn. Mrs. L. E. Oates of Los Angeles, a friend of the Edmund family previous to their marriage, cut the bride's wedding cake, after the first piece which the bride cut. Mrs. Roberts was seated by the side of her grandson, Jon Edmund, who came from the south for the wedding wedding festivities. There were many relatives and friends from Burlingame, Los Gatos, Hillsborough, San Francisco. Los Angeles, Bakersfield for the church ceremony and reception. To Live In Bay Area. The bride, following her graduation from Santa Cruz high school, was a student for two years at the University of California at Berkeley and has served for one year as a cadet nurse in San Francisco. Lieutenant Olson was graduated from Oakland high school, University of California and then entered the air corps in the spring of 1943 at Lincoln, Neb. He was graduated from Douglas, Arizona. He flew a B-17 based in Italy, and has three Oak Leaf Clusters and Air Medal, also a presidential citation. He just returned from European service with the 15th air force. Mr. Olsen and his bride will make their home in the bay area, following a wedding trip, the destination of which they did not reveal. (Source: Santa Cruz Sentinel on June 26, 1945) Memories about Perry Arthur Olson *Perry Maranius Olsen (1885-1972) wrote in 1968: "He was Phi Beta Kappa and is now a physician and surgeon in San Jose. Betty, his wife, graduated as a registered nurse at the same time he did. Their's was a college romance just as yours was. They now have five children, four boys before they got their girl who will be seven years old tomorrow." *The Cupertino Tennis Club wrote: "Our thoughts, our prayers, and our support go out to a very special CTC Club member, Diane Olsen. Diane's beloved husband, Dr. Perry Olsen, passed away on May 16th,. Perry had been admitted to O'Conner Hospital for surgery to remove two aneurysms. His operation was successful and he was recovering slowly when he experienced a number of complications that resulted in cardiac arrest. Diane and Perry had been married for 30 years and were constant companions in a variety of activities that enriched their lives and their marriage each and every day. Since Perry would have celebrated his 32nd year of sobriety on July 31st, Diane would like to invite everyone to attend a Celebration of Sobriety in his honor on that date. The Celebration will be held at the First Congregational Church, 1980 Hamilton Avenue (on the corner of N. Leigh and Hamilton) in San Jose, starting at 7:00 pm. Refreshments will be served." Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Perry Arthur Olsen (1924-2009)